Битва за Москву
Би́тва за Москву́ (Моско́вская би́тва, Би́тва под Москво́й, 30 сентября 1941 года — 20 апреля 1942 года) — боевые действия советских и немецких войск на московском направлении. Делится на 2 периода: оборонительный (30 сентября — 4 декабря 1941 года) и наступательный, который состоит из двух этапов: контрнаступления (5 декабря 1941 года — 7 января 1942 года) и наступления советских войск (7 января — 30 марта 1942 года). Непосредственно следовала за Смоленской стратегической оборонительной операцией. В германской военной истории и западной военной истории в целом битва известна как «Операция Тайфун». Предшествующие события Первоначальный план блицкрига (операция «Барбаросса») предполагал взятие Москвы в течение первых трёх или четырёх месяцев войны. Однако, несмотря на успехи вермахта в первые месяцы войны, усилившееся сопротивление советских войск помешало его выполнению. В частности, битва за Смоленск (10 июля — 10 сентября 1941 года) задержала немецкое наступление на Москву на 2 месяца. Битвы за Ленинград и за Киев в сентябре оттянули обе танковые группы (2-ю и 3-ю) с московского направления, но к октябрю к ним присоединилась также 4-я танковая группа с ленинградского направления для наступления на Москву. Таким образом, немецкое наступление на Москву началось только 30 сентября. Целью наступления являлся захват Москвы до наступления холодов. Краткая характеристика театра военных действий Московская операция развернулась на огромном пространстве, границы которого на севере проходили по реке Волге, от Калязина до Ржева, на западе — по рокадной железнодорожной линии Ржев — Вязьма — Брянск (до Дятькова), на юге — по условной линии Ряжск — Горбачёво — Дятьково''Шапошников Б.'' Битва за Москву. Московская операция Западного фронта 16 ноября 1941 г. — 31 января 1942 г.. — Воениздат, 1943.. План нападения 6 сентября 1941 года главнокомандующий вермахта Адольф Гитлер в своей Директиве приказал разгромить советские войска. 16 сентября, когда сражение за Киев близилось к концу, командование группы армий «Центр» издало директиву о подготовке операции по захвату Москвы под кодовым названием «Тайфун». Замысел операции предусматривал мощными ударами крупных группировок, сосредоточенных в районах Духовщины танковая группа), Рославля танковая группа) и Шостки танковая группа), окружить основные силы войск Красной Армии, прикрывавших столицу, и уничтожить их в районах Брянска и Вязьмы, а затем стремительно обойти Москву с севера и юга с целью её захвата. Наступлению на Москву предшествовала детальная воздушная разведка как самого города, так и окружавшей местности. Разведывательные полёты выполняла эскадрилья дальней разведки Разведывательной авиагруппы при главнокомандующем люфтваффе ( «Группы Ровеля» ) — }} Силы сторон Германия Группа армий «Центр» (генерал-фельдмаршал Ф. фон Бок) * 9-я армия (генерал-полковник А. Штраус) ** 23-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты А. Шуберт; на левом фланге 3-й танковой группы): , 102-я, и 206-я пехотные дивизии * 3-я танковая группа (в подчинении 9-й армии; генерал-полковник Г. Гот, с 5 октября генерал танковых войск Г. Рейнгард) ** 6-й армейский корпус (генерал инженерных войск О. В. Форстер): 110-я и 26-я пехотные дивизии ** 41-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Г. Рейнгард): 36-я моторизованная, 1-я танковая и 6-я пехотная дивизии ** 56-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Ф. Шааль): 6-я и 7-я танковые и 129-я пехотная дивизии ** 5-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты Р. Руофф): 5-я, 35-я и 106-я пехотные дивизии * 9-я армия, продолжение на правом (южном) фланге 3-й танковой группы ** 8-й армейский корпус (генерал артиллерии В. Гейтц): 8-я, 28-я и 87-я пехотные дивизии ** 27-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты А. Вагер): 86-я, 162 и пехотные дивизии ** Резерв 9-й армии: 161-я пехотная и 14-я моторизованная дивизии * 4-я армия (генерал-фельдмаршал Г. фон Клюге) ** 9-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты Г. Гейер): 137-я, , 183-я и пехотные дивизии ** 20-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты Ф. Матерна): , 15-я и 78-я пехотные дивизии ** 7-й армейский корпус (генерал артиллерии В. Фармбахер): 7-я, 23-я, 197-я и пехотные дивизии * 4-я танковая группа (в подчинении 4-й армии; генерал-полковник Э. Гёпнер) ** 57-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск А. Кунцен): 20-я танковая, 3-я моторизованная дивизии и дивизия СС «Райх» ** 46-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Г. фон Фиттингоф-Шеель): 5-я и 11-я танковые, 252-я пехотная дивизии ** 40-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Г. Штумме): 2-я и 10-я танковые, дивизии ** 12-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты В. Шрот): 98-я и 34-я пехотные дивизии. * 2-я армия (генерал-полковник М. фон Вейхс) ** 13-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты Г. Фельбер): 17-я и пехотные дивизии ** 43-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты Г. Хейнрици): 52-я и пехотные дивизии ** 53-й армейский корпус (генерал пехоты В. Вайзенбергер): 56-я, 31-я и 167-я пехотные дивизии ** Резерв 2-й армии: 112-я пехотная дивизия * 2-я танковая группа, с 5 октября 2-я танковая армия (генерал-полковник Г. Гудериан) ** 47-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Й. Лемельзен): 17-я и 18-я танковые и 29-я моторизованная дивизии ** 24-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск Л. Гейр фон Швеппенбург): 3-я и 4-я танковые, 10-я моторизованная дивизии ** 48-й моторизованный корпус (генерал танковых войск В. Кемпф): 9-я танковая и 16-я и 25-я моторизованные дивизии ** 35-е командование (генерал артиллерии Р. Кемпфе): , 196-я, , пехотные и 1-я кавалерийская дивизии ** 34-е командование (генерал пехоты Г. Мец): 45-я и 134-я пехотные дивизии * В резерве группы армий: 19-я танковая дивизия, 900-я моторизованная бригада и моторизованный полк «Великая Германия» * Охрана тыла: 339-я и 707-я пехотные дивизии, 221-я, 286-я, 403-я и 454-я охранные дивизии, кавалерийская бригада СС. Авиационная поддержка — 2-й воздушный флот генерал-фельдмаршала А. Кессельринга (для проведения операции «Тайфун» флот располагал 549 боеготовыми самолетами, включая 158 средних и пикирующих бомбардировщиков и 172 истребителя). В середине ноября 1941 года штаб 2-го воздушного флота переведён в Италию вместе со 2-м авиакорпусом, а сам А. Кессельринг назначен главнокомандующим немецкими войсками Юго-Запада (Средиземноморье—Италия). В качестве авиационной поддержки группы армий «Центр» оставлен 8-й авиакорпус (генерал авиации В. фон Рихтгофен) СССР На Московском направлении полосу около 800 км обороняли войска Западного, Брянского, Резервного фронтов, которые насчитывали около 1,250 млн человек, более 10,5 тыс. орудий и миномётов (из них около 1200 противотанковых), 1044 танка. Кроме этого, в ходе обороны Москвы были задействованы 21 дивизия ополчения общим составом 200 тыс. человек, 14 резервных дивизий общим составом 120 тыс. человек, 6 гвардейских дивизий ВДВ, 9 дивизий, снятых из Сибири. Также — 2 танковые дивизии неполного состава, 14 отдельных танковых батальонов неполного состава. Также — авиация ПВО Москвы в составе 3 авиадивизий. * Западный фронт (генерал-полковник И. С. Конев) в составе: ** 22-я армия (генерал-майор В. А. Юшкевич) ** 29-я армия (генерал-лейтенант И. И. Масленников) ** 30-я армия (генерал-майор В. А. Хоменко) ** 19-я армия (генерал-лейтенант М. Ф. Лукин) ** 16-я армия (генерал-лейтенант К. К. Рокоссовский) ** 20-я армия (генерал-лейтенант Ф. А. Ершаков) * Резервный фронт (Маршал Советского Союза С. М. Будённый) в составе: * (во втором эшелоне Западного фронта) ** 31-я армия (генерал-майор В. Н. Далматов) ** 49-я армия (генерал-лейтенант И. Г. Захаркин) ** 32-я армия (генерал-майор С. В. Вишневский) ** 33-я армия (комбриг Д. Н. Онуприенко) * (в первом эшелоне) ** 24-я армия (генерал-майор К. И. Ракутин) ** 43-я армия (генерал-майор П. П. Собенников) * Брянский фронт (генерал-полковник А. И. Ерёменко) в составе: ** 50-я армия (генерал-майор М. П. Петров) ** 3-я армия (генерал-майор Я. Г. Крейзер) ** 13-я армия (генерал-майор А. М. Городнянский) ** Оперативная группа (генерал-майор А. Н. Ермаков) ВВС трёх советских фронтов насчитывали 568 самолётов (210 бомбардировщиков, 265 истребителей, 36 штурмовиков, 37 разведчиков)А. В. Исаев. Котлы 41-го: История ВОВ, которую мы не знали. — М.: Эксмо, 2005. ISBN 5-699-12899-9. Лев Лопуховский пишет о 545 самолётах. По другим данным к началу операции «Тайфун» для защиты Москвы советские ВВС располагали 936 самолетами, включая 578 бомбардировщиков. Помимо этого уже в первые дни сражения в бой были введены 368 бомбардировщиков дальней авиации, 423 истребителя и 9 разведчиков истребительной авиации ПВО Москвы. Таким образом, силы ВВС Красной армии на московском направлении практически не уступали противнику и насчитывали 1368 самолётов. Наступление на Москву (операция «Тайфун») 30 сентября с переходом в наступление 2-й танковой группы, немецкое командование приступило к осуществлению операции «Тайфун». 2 октября на Московском направлении перешли в наступление главные силы группы армий «Центр». В ходе Московской оборонительной операции были проведены: Орловско-Брянская, Вяземская, Можайско-Малоярославецкая, Калининская, Тульская, Клинско-Солнечногорская и Наро-Фоминская фронтовые оборонительные операции. Разгром Брянского фронта 1 октября Ставка ВГК принимает решение сформировать 1-й гвардейский стрелковый корпус из резерва для обороны Орла, однако из-за стремительного продвижения войск Г. Гудериана, по предложению назначенного командиром корпуса генерал-майора Д. Д. Лелюшенко, оборону решили организовать севернее. 2 октября 1-й гвардейский стрелковый корпус, поддержанный 6-й резервной авиагруппой Ставки и фронтовой авиацией, выдвинулся в район Мценска. Начавшая наступление 30 сентября 2-я танковая группа Гудериана сразу достигла серьёзных успехов. Уже 3 октября части 24-го моторизованного корпуса ворвались в Орёл, преодолев около 200 км. Когда немецкая 4-я танковая дивизия ворвалась в город, по улицам ещё ходили трамваи и лежали ящики с неэвакуированным заводским оборудованием. С учётом глубокого прорыва немецких войск вечером 5 октября Брянскому фронту было разрешено отвести войска на вторую полосу обороны в районе Брянска и на рубеж реки Десна. Однако уже 6 октября немецкая 17-я танковая дивизия захватила Брянск, а 18-я танковая дивизия — Карачев, окружив, таким образом, силы Брянского фронта так, что командующий фронтом А. И. Ерёменко, вынужден отдать приказ армиям фронта о бое «с перевёрнутым фронтом». В окружение под Брянском попали силы 3-й, 13-й и 50-й советских армий: 27 дивизий, 2 танковые бригады, 19 артиллерийских полков РГК и управления 50-й, 3-й и 13-й армий Брянского фронта. Во время выхода из окружения погиб командующий 50-й армией генерал-майор М. П. Петров. При попытке выхода из окружения 13 октября сам Ерёменко был серьёзно ранен и эвакуирован в Москву специально присланным за ним самолётом. Вяземский «котёл» 2 октября началось наступление остальных сил группы армий «Центр». Создав подавляющее преимущество на узких участках, немецкие войска прорвали фронт советской обороны. 4 октября были захвачены Спас-Деменск и Киров, 5 октября — Юхнов. В этот же день противник вышел в район Вязьмы. Для флангового контрудара по наступающей группировке была создана фронтовая группа И. В. Болдина. Однако в результате танкового боя в районе южнее Холм-Жирковского советские войска потерпели поражение. 7 октября немецкие 7-я танковая дивизия 3-й танковой группы и 10-я танковая дивизия 4-й танковой группы замкнули кольцо окружения войск Западного и Резервного фронтов в районе Вязьмы. В окружение попали 4 армии РККА (19-я, 20-я, 24-я и 32-я) . До 11 октября окружённые войска предпринимали попытки прорваться, только 12 октября удалось на короткое время пробить брешь, которая вскоре была вновь закрыта. Всего под Вязьмой и Брянском в плен попало более 688 тыс. советских солдат и офицеров, из окружения удалось выйти лишь около 85 тыс.Наталья Иванова-Гладильщикова. «У немцев были все сведения о расположении наших частей у Вязьмы». Беседа с Виктором Кулаковым // Известия науки, 10 октября 2003. В вяземском «котле» были пленены командующий 19-й армией генерал-лейтенант М. Ф. Лукин и направленный к нему на помощь бывший командующий 32-й армией генерал-майор С. В. Вишневский, погиб командующий 24-й армией генерал-майор К. И. Ракутин. Можайская линия обороны Неблагоприятное развитие военных действий в районе Вязьмы и Брянска создало большую опасность Москве на Можайском направлении. Для организации противотанковой обороны Ставкой ВГК в Можайск 4 октября направляется начальник артиллерии Резервного фронта генерал-майор Л. А. Говоров. 9 октября приказом Ставки ВГК создаётся Можайская линия обороны (командующий войсками генерал-лейтенант П. А. Артемьев, заместитель командующего генерал-майор Л. А. Говоров)Фактически Можайская линия начала формироваться ещё в июле 1941 года: Постановление № ГКО-172сс от 16.07.41 «О Можайской линии обороны». В начале октября 1941 года 3-я танковая группа вермахта начала наступление в направлении Малоярославца. 5 октября был захвачен Юхнов. Удар был неожиданным для советских войск. Но начальник парашютно-десантной службы Западного фронта капитан И. Г. Старчак, командовавший отрядом десантников из нескольких сот человек, по своей инициативе занял оборону на реке Угре за Юхновым и смог сдержать головные колонны 10-й танковой дивизии 57-го моторизованного корпуса вермахта, наступавшие по Варшавскому шоссе Глава вторая. Пять октябрьских дней. Также 5 октября около 2 тыс. курсантов пехотного и 1,5 тыс. курсантов артиллерийского подольских училищ были сняты с занятий, подняты по тревоге и направлены на оборону на Ильинском боевом участке. Немцы были задержаны на 2 недели, которых хватило для формирования сплошной линии обороны на участках второго рубежа Можайской линии — по реке НареФото и история Ильинских рубежей — места, где немецкие войска были задержаны на 12 дней. В целях объединения руководства войсками западного направления оставшиеся войска Резервного фронта были 10 октября переданы в состав Западного фронта, командующим войсками которого в этот день был назначен генерал армии Г. К. Жуков (И. С. Конев оставлен его заместителем). 12 октября Западному фронту были подчинены войска Можайской линии обороны. Генерал-майор Л. А. Говоров в этот день был назначен командующим артиллерии фронта. Однако положение войск Западного фронта, занявших оборону на Можайской линии, оставалось исключительно тяжёлым. На фронте от Московского моря до Калуги в составе Западного фронта насчитывалось лишь около 90 тыс. чел. В этих условиях командование фронтом стремилось прочно прикрыть только важнейшие направления, ведущие к Москве: Волоколамское, Можайское, Малоярославецкое и Калужское. Войска были подчинены управлениям армий, громкое название которых не должно обманывать: * 16-я армия (генерал-лейтенант К. К. Рокоссовский) * 5-я армия (создана на основе войск Можайского боевого участка, командиром назначен генерал-майор Д. Д. Лелюшенко, с 18 октября генерал-майор Л. А. Говоров) * 43-я армия (с 10 октября генерал-лейтенант С. Д. Акимов, с 17 октября генерал-майор К. Д. Голубев) * 49-я армия (генерал-лейтенант И. Г. Захаркин). 19 октября часть войск 43-й армии, действующие на верейском и боровском направлениях были подчинены штабу 33-й армии (командир бригады Д. Н. Онуприенко, с 19 октября генерал-лейтенант М. Г. Ефремов). Уже 12 октября пала Калуга, 14 октября — Боровск, 18 октября — Можайск и Малоярославец. Противника удалось остановить только на рубеже рек Протва и Нара. Несмотря на упорное сопротивление советских войск, к концу октября 1941 года немецким войскам 4-й армии и 4-й танковой группы удалось сбить соединения Западного фронта с Можайской линии обороны практически на всём её протяжении и постепенно оттеснять их к Москве. Бои на Можайской линии обороны продолжались в среднем 7-9 дней, а на волоколамском направлении 10-12 дней. Хотя советские войска лишились опоры в виде инженерных сооружений, на взлом линии обороны было потрачено время, которое командование Красной армии использовало для уплотнения боевых порядков оборонявших столицу войск. Таким образом, стабилизировать оборону на дальних подступах к Москве не удалось, и бои в конце октября шли уже в 100—80 км от Москвы. Москва на осадном положении 12 октября было принято решение о создании Московской зоны обороны из трёх рубежей. 15 октября Государственный Комитет обороны СССР принял решение об эвакуации Москвы. На следующий день началась эвакуация из Москвы (в Горький, Куйбышев, Саратов, Молотов и другие города) управлений Генштаба, военных академий, наркоматов и других учреждений, а также иностранных посольств. Осуществлялось минирование заводов, электростанций, мостов. 16 октября город охватила паникаЭ. Нагорски Самая большая ошибка Гитлера 22 октября 2008Н. Г. Бардина. Моя жизнь — М.: Виграф, 2004 — сс. 49-51 — ISBN 5-94437-003-3Все ли «драпали» из Москвы 16 октября 1941-го? " Чекист.ru. Главным фактором для проявления панических настроений стал прорыв Можайской линии обороны и возможное появление передовых германских отрядов в Москве. Историк А. Б. Воронин считает, что термин «московская паника» является не совсем корректным: это была не столько паника, сколько потерянность в жёстких условиях войны, когда большое число москвичей оказались предоставлены сами себе, а предыдущий уклад жизни спешно исчез. Момент безвластия продолжался всего 1-2 дня, однако подобный эксцесс был настолько необычен для Москвы, что это запомнилось как «московская паника» или «московский позор». 20 октября Государственный Комитет обороны СССР ввёл в Москве и пригородах осадное положение. Оборона подступов к столице поручалась командующему Западным фронтом генералу армии Жукову, а оборона Москвы на её подступах — начальнику гарнизона Москвы генерал-лейтенанту Артемьеву. 21 октября Артемьев приказал приступить к постройке огневых точек и баррикад на улицах и площадях города и в его окрестностях. Предусматривалось создание трёх оборонительных рубежей: * первый — по окраинам города вдоль Окружной железной дороги * второй — по Садовому кольцу * третий — по кольцу А и реке Москва (с юга) Оборона строилась по принципу создания опорных узлов сопротивления, с использованием наиболее крепких зданий. Между этими рубежами оборона должна была строиться вдоль сквозных улиц с закрытием огневыми средствами и препятствиями выходов на них с других улиц. Приказом разрешалось устанавливать огневые средства в квартирах, подвальных и чердачных помещениях, переселяя людей из квартир распоряжениями райисполкомов. В короткий срок город был застроен баррикадами и противотанковыми препятствиямиФортификационная подготовка на ближних подступах к Москве в 1941 году. Имевший в начале декабря беседу со Сталиным генерал Владислав Сикорский в беседе с британским послом в СССР Стаффордом Криппсом констатировал: «Нет никакого сомнения в том, что русские будут продолжать борьбу вне зависимости от судьбы Москвы»Спецсообщение П. М. Фитина И. В. Сталину, В. М. Молотову, Л. П. Берии, В. Н. Меркулову о содержании телеграмм английского посла в СССР Криппса в адрес МИДа Англии. Калининская оборонительная операция Тем временем, немецкая 3-я танковая группа повернула на Калинин и 14 октября взяла город. Основной задачей такого поворота было создание нового «котла» силами 9-й армии и 3-й танковой группы на северном фланге группы армий «Центр». Для прикрытия столицы с северо-запада 17 октября на базе войск правого крыла Западного фронта (22-я, 29-я, 31-я и 30-я армии) был создан Калининский фронт (генерал-полковник И. С. Конев). Войска фронта при поддержке авиации ежедневно атаковали немцев в районе Калинина. В результате этих действий 23 октября последовала директива фон Бока о приостановке наступления через Калинин. Таким образом, энергичные удары в районе Калинина хотя и не привели к овладению городом, но сорвали выполнение основной задачи, ради которой 3-я танковая группа разворачивалась от Москвы на север. Начало зимы 18-19 октября пошли проливные дожди. В журнале боевых действий штаба группы армий «Центр» 19 октября было записано: «''В ночь с 18 на 19 октября на всем участке фронта группы армий прошли дожди. Состояние дорог настолько ухудшилось, что наступил тяжёлый кризис в снабжении войск продовольствием, боеприпасами и особенно горючим. Состояние дорог, условия погоды и местности в значительной мере задержали ход боевых операций. Главную заботу всех соединений составляет подвоз материально-технических средств и продовольствия''». Аналогичные жалобы на распутицу предъявляли советские командующие. Только 4 ноября ударил мороз, период распутицы закончился, и увязающий в грязи транспорт перестал быть сдерживающим фактором для войск обеих сторон. Германское командование подтянуло резервы и провело перегруппировку. Оборона подступов к Туле была возложена на 50-ю армию (генерал-майор А. Н. Ермаков, с 22 ноября — генерал-лейтенант И. В. Болдин). Под давлением превосходящих сил противника её малочисленные войска вынуждены были отойти в северо-восточном направлении, к Туле. Соединения 3-й армии отходили на восток, к Ефремову. Начало Тульской оборонительной операции После тяжёлых боёв в районе Мценска немецкие войска 23-24 октября продолжили наступление на Тулу. Однако выход из окружения остатков многих соединений Брянского фронта позволил Ставке восстановить фронт с затратой меньших сил из резерва и других участков фронта. 29 октября немецкие войска вышли к Туле. В течение трёх дней немецкие войска предпринимали яростные атаки с целью овладеть городом. Несмотря на то, что к Туле успела отойти только часть войск 50-й армии, они совместно с местным гарнизоном (156-й полк НКВД, 732-й зенитный артиллерийский полк ПВО) и ополченцами (Тульский рабочий полк) отстояли город. С помощью населения вокруг города были созданы три оборонительных рубежа. В итоге атаки немецкого 24-го моторизированного корпуса на Тулу 1 и 2 ноября были успешно отбиты. Предпринятые противником в первой половине ноября новые попытки захватить Тулу фронтальным ударом с юга, а также обойти её с севера были отражены советскими войсками при активном участии всего населения города. Помощь союзников 30 октября положение под Москвой оставалось катастрофическим. Сталин обратился по радио к соотечественникам с призывом приложить максимум усилий для спасения Отечества. В тот же день Рузвельт направил Сталину телеграмму, где сообщил, что рассмотрел документы по Московской конференции и утвердил все планируемые поставки вооружений и сырья в СССР. Он распорядился осуществить их немедленно средствами американской стороны. Было предложено поставки стоимостью до одного миллиарда долларов осуществить в рамках ленд-лиза. 4 ноября Сталин в ответной телеграмме отметил, что это «решение о предоставлении беспроцентного займа на сумму 1 млрд долларов советское правительство принимает с сердечной благодарностью, как важную помощь в масштабной и труднейшей борьбе против общего врага». С этого момента СССР вошёл в список стран, получивших помощь по ленд-лизуДжонс Р. Х. «Ленд-лиз. Дороги в Россию. Военные поставки США в СССР во Второй мировой войне. 1941—1945»/ Пер. с англ. А. Л. Андреева. — : Центрполиграф, 2015. — 350 с. — (На линии фронта. Правда о войне)(стр. 79). Первый английский конвой прибыл в Архангельск 31 августа 1941 года. После этого английские арктические конвои так называемой первой серии (PQ) отправлялись, в основном, в Мурманск и Архангельск дважды в месяц. К концу 1941 года в СССР было поставлено 187 танков Matilda II и 249 танков Valentine, которые в сумме составляли 25 % от количества имевшихся в РККА средних и тяжелых танков. Во время битвы за Москву английские танки составляли 30-40 % от числа средних и тяжелых танков. В первый раз английские танки вступили в бой с немцами 20 ноября 1941 года в составе одного из отдельных танковых батальонов.Secret Cipher Telegram. From: 30 Military Mission. To: The War Office. Recd 11/12/41. TNA WO 193/580 В декабре 1941 года 16 % истребителей, защищавших небо над Москвой, составляли самолеты Hawker Hurricane и Curtiss Tomahawk. С учетом американских поставок с сентября по декабрь 1941 года СССР получил 750 танков, 800 самолётов, 2300 автомобилей и более 100 000 тонн других грузов. HistoryNet|publisher=www.historynet.com|lang=en-US|accessdate=2018-09-28}} Тем не менее, например, с октября по декабрь 1941 года (когда Красная Армия испытывала острую нужду в боевой технике в битве под Москвой), США и Англия недодали СССР по ленд-лизу 450 самолетов и около тысячи танков. Летом 1942 года после гибели двух третей конвоя PQ-17 поставки по арктическому маршруту были приостановлены. После проводки следующего конвоя PQ-18, прибывшего в Архангельск 21 сентября 1942 года, поставки были снова приостановлены (до декабря 1942 года) в связи с подготовкой высадки Союзников в Северной Африке (операция «Факел»). И это при том, что изначально было оговорено, что с 1 октября 1941 года США и Англия обязуются поставить СССР в течение 9 месяцев 3500 самолетов и 4500 танковВеликая Отечественная война Советского Союза 1941—1945: Краткая история. — М.: Воениздат, 1984, стр. 150—151. Последний бросок на Москву «Остановить теперь противника на подступах к нашей столице, не пустить его, перемолоть в боях гитлеровские дивизии и корпуса… Московский узел является сейчас решающим… Пройдет ещё немного времени, и наступление врага на Москву должно будет захлебнуться. Нужно во что бы то ни стало выдерживать напряжение этих дней» Для возобновления наступления на Москву вермахт развернул пятьдесят одну дивизию, в том числе тринадцать танковых и семь моторизованных. По замыслу немецкого командования, группа армий «Центр» должна была разбить фланговые части обороны советских войск и окружить Москву. Советское командование усилило опасные участки фронта резервами и пополнениями. Большое политическое значение имел парад на Красной площади 7 ноября 1941 года. Тем самым правительство СССР и лично И. В. Сталин продемонстрировали решимость сражаться до конца. По окончании распутицы наступление немецких войск с целью окружения Москвы возобновилось. 3-я и 4-я танковые группы Вермахта должны были, наступая на Клин и Солнечногорск, обойти город с севера, а 2-я танковая группа, наступая в обход удерживаемой частями РККА Тулы на Каширу и Коломну — с юга. Кольцо окружения планировалось сомкнуть в районе Ногинска. 4-я полевой армии Вермахта ставилась задача «сковать войска Западного фронта» в центре. Наступление на северном направлении было начато немцами 15—16 ноября, на южном — 18 ноября. После тяжелых боев немецкая 3-я танковая армия 23 ноября захватила Клин и 24 ноября — Солнечногорск. В своих мемуарах Г. К. Жуков написал, что Сталин в те дни задал ему вопрос о возможности удержать Москву и потребовал от него «отвечать честно, как коммунист». Жуков ответил, что удержать Москву возможно, но для этого срочно нужны резервы. К 27 ноября немецкая 7-я танковая дивизия смогла форсировать канал Москва-Волга (последнее крупное препятствие на пути к Москве) и закрепиться на другом берегу. Расстояние от немецких позиций до Кремля составляло менее 35 км. Однако, мощная контратака 1-ой ударной армии РККА сбила немцев с занимаемых позиций. На северо-западе от Москвы войска Вермахта заняли Красную Поляну и вышли на расстояние чуть более 29 км от Кремля. В свои полевые бинокли немецкие офицеры могли разглядеть самые большие здания советской столицы, но силы немцев — как, впрочем, и РККА — были истощены: в некоторых полках противников насчитывалось всего по 150—200 боеспособных солдат, то есть по одной-две роты полного состава. Дальнейшему продвижению немцев на северном направлении помешал сброс вод из Истринского, Иваньковского водохранилищ и других водохранилищ канала имени Москвы, которые были взорваны 24 ноября. По воспоминаниям маршала Шапошникова: «с приближением немцев к этому рубежу водоспуски водохранилища были взорваны (по окончании переправы наших войск), в результате чего образовался водяной поток высотой до 2,5 м на протяжении до 50 км к югу от водохранилища. Попытки немцев закрыть водоспуски успехом не увенчались». Ряд населённых пунктов подверглись затоплению вместе с их жителями, которые не были эвакуированы и не были предупреждены о затоплении, ввиду сохранения особой секретности при подготовке и проведении данной акции.Совершенно секретно — потоп московский В состав Западного фронта были переданы 1-я Ударная армия (командующий — генерал-лейтенант Кузнецов В. И.) и 20-я армия (командующий — генерал-майор Власов А. А.), которые прикрыли разрыв между 30-й (17 ноября передана в состав Западного фронта, командующий генерал-майор Лелюшенко Д. Д.) и 16-й армиями (командующий — генерал-лейтенант Рокоссовский К. К.). В результате привлечения советских резервов противник был остановлен и вынужден перейти к обороне. Южнее Москвы 2-ая танковая армия Вермахта предприняла попытку окружения Тулы с первоначальным темпом наступления в 5-10 км в сутки. Невысокий темп обуславливался фланговыми атаками расположенных рядом с Тулой советских 49-ой и 50-ой армий, усталостью немецких войск и отсутствием у них зимнего обмундирования. Тем не менее, Гудериан смог 22 ноября взять Сталиногорск и 26 ноября подойти к Кашире, через который проходило московское шоссе, но контрудар советских войск отбросил противника на исходные позиции. На южном направлении немцам не удалось заметно приблизиться к столице СССР. Вследствие сильного сопротивления как на северном, так и на южном направлениях обхода Москвы 1 декабря командование группы армий «Центр» предприняло попытку прямого наступления на Москву с западного направления вдоль шоссе Москва-Минск возле Наро-Фоминска (в районе Апрелевки). Это наступление поддерживалось небольшим количеством танков, хотя и было направлено против хорошо подготовленных оборонительных позиций. Встретив упорное сопротивление 1-ой гвардейской мотострелковой дивизии по фронту и контрудары 33-й армии с фланга, немецкое наступление застопорилось, и через 4 дня Вермахт был отброшен от Москвы на этом направлении контрударами 1-ой Ударной и 20-й армий. В этом наступлении непосредственно на город принимал участие 638 пехотный полк, единственное иностранное формирование Вермахта, задействованное в наступлении на Москву. Второго декабря разведывательный батальон Вермахта вышел в г. Химки (рубеж моста через канал Москва-Волга и городской железнодорожной станции) — на расстояние около 30 км от московского Кремля. Это был предел немецкого наступления на Москву. По другим данным такой точкой было Бурцево — на юго-западном участке фронтаЛиквидация прорыва в районе Наро-ФоминскаНАРОФОМИНСКИЙ ПРОРЫВ 1-5 ДЕКАБРЯ 1941 ГОДА (ЧТО БЫЛО И ЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО В ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТИ). Благодаря чётко организованному взаимодействию 33-й армии генерала М. Г. Ефремова и 5-й армии генерала Л. А. Говорова попытка дальнейшего продвижения была ликвидирована. Ставка ВГК приказала, кроме переданных Западному фронту из резерва Ставки 1-й Ударной, новых 10-й и 20-й армий, включить в состав Московской зоны обороны 24-ю и 60-ю армии. 2 декабря передовые части 1-й Ударной и 20-й армий отразили все атаки противника севернее Москвы в районе Дмитрова и южнее и вынудили его прекратить наступление. 3-5 декабря 1-я Ударная и 20-я армии нанесли несколько сильных контрударов в районе Яхромы и Красной Поляны и начали теснить врага. Левофланговые дивизии 16-й армии во взаимодействии с 5-й армией отбросили противника из большой излучины р. Москвы северо-восточнее Звенигорода. Ударная группа 33-й армии, разгромив 4-5 декабря вражеские части, восстановила положение на реке Нара. Итоги оборонительного этапа Московской битвы В оборонительном этапе Московской битвы советские войска понесли огромные потери: 514 338 человек — безвозвратные потери и 143 941 человек — санитарныеРоссия и СССР в войнах XX века — Потери вооружённых сил. Статистическое исследование. Под редакцией Г. Ф. Кривошеева. М.:2001. — Стр. 273. и это без учёта потерь народного ополчения, истребительных батальонов, формирований НКВД и партизан. В ходе наступления на Москву, с октября до начала декабря 1941 года, войска группы армий «Центр» потеряли более 145 тыс. чел. Её ежемесячные потери за это время не сильно превысили средний показатель предыдущего периода (до 1 октября, по немецким данным, группа потеряла 229 тыс. чел. убитыми, ранеными и пропавшими без вести). «Сражение на уничтожение» под Брянском и Вязьмой обошлось войскам фон Бока в 25 тыс. чел. Самые большие потери понесли здесь пехотные соединения (так 8-й армейский корпус лишился 4077 солдат и офицеров убитыми, ранеными и пропавшими без вести). Однако пополнение группы армий оставалось крайне неудовлетворительным. Это напрямую сказалось на боеспособности германских частей, когда войска Красной Армии перешли в контрнаступление. Потери группы армий «Центр» за декабрь составили — 103600 чел., при поступившем пополнении — 40800 чел.; соотношение потерь и пополнения в последующие месяцы выглядит следующим образом: январь — 144900 / 19100; февраль — 108700 / 69700; март — 79700 / 50800. Соответственно потери группы за четыре месяца составили 436,9 тыс. чел., причём невосполненная убыль солдат и офицеров достигла — 256500 чел. В ходе оборонительного этапа Московской битвы советское командование навязало противнику «войну на истощение» (когда в бой бросается «последний батальон», который должен решить исход сражения). Но если в ходе битвы все резервы немецкого командования были исчерпаны, советское командование сумело сохранить основные силы (из стратегических резервов в бой были введены только 1-я Ударная армия и 20-я армия). Командующий немецкой 2-й танковой армией Г. Гудериан так записал своё резюмеГудериан Г. Воспоминания солдата. — Смоленск.: Русич, 1999: Наступление на Москву провалилось. Все жертвы и усилия наших доблестных войск оказались напрасными. Мы потерпели серьёзное поражение, которое из-за упрямства верховного командования повело в ближайшие недели к роковым последствиям. В немецком наступлении наступил кризис, силы и моральный дух немецкой армии были надломлены. Ощутив перелом в ходе сражения, советское командование отдало приказ о контрнаступлении. Советское контрнаступление под Москвой В конце ноября — начале декабря советские войска получили значительные подкрепления. Когда из донесений советской разведки, а именно группы Рамзая, стало ясно, что Япония нападёт на СССР только после падения Москвы, то в октябре-ноябре десять дивизий вместе с тысячей танков и самолётов были переброшены с Дальнего Востока под МосквуИстория железных дорог. По другим данным было переброшено более 18 дивизий, 1 700 танков и свыше 1 500 самолетов. В состав Западного фронта были переданы три общевойсковые армии (1-я ударная, 20-я и 10-я), девять стрелковых и две кавалерийские дивизии, восемь стрелковых, шесть танковых бригад и большое количество специальных частей. Калининский фронт и правое крыло Юго-Западного фронта также были существенно усилены. Военно-воздушные силы этих фронтов пополнились авиационными частями и соединениями Московского военного округа, 6-го истребительного корпуса противовоздушной обороны и дальней бомбардировочной авиации Главного Командования. В результате к началу контрнаступления в составе советских войск насчитывалось 1,1 млн человек, 7652 орудия и миномёта, 415 установок реактивной артиллерии, 774 танка (в том числе 222 тяжёлых и средних) и 1 тыс. самолётов. Однако в немецкой группе армий «Центр» было 1 708 тыс. человек, около 13 500 орудий и миномётов, 1170 танков и 615 самолётовВеликая Отечественная война Советского Союза 1941—1945: Краткая история. — М.: Воениздат, 1984. 5 декабря войска Калининского фронта (генерал-полковник И. С. Конев), а 6 декабря — Западного (генерал армии Г. К. Жуков) и правого крыла Юго-Западного фронтов (маршал С. К. Тимошенко) перешли в контрнаступление. 8 декабря главнокомандующий вермахтом А. Гитлер подписал директиву № 39 о переходе к обороне на всём советско-германском фронте. В ходе советского контрнаступления под Москвой были проведены Калининская, Клинско-Солнечногорская, Нарофоминско-Боровская, Елецкая, Тульская, Калужская и Белёвско-Козельская наступательные операции. 5 декабря является Днём воинской славы России — День начала контрнаступления советских войск против немецко-фашистских войск в битве под Москвой в 1941 году. Калининская наступательная операция В начале декабря 1941 года в районе Калинина была сосредоточена ударная группировка в составе пяти стрелковых дивизий 31-й армии и трёх стрелковых дивизий 29-й армии. Эти армии не получили в свой состав свежесформированных дивизий и вели боевые действия с поредевшими в боях за Москву соединениями. Соединения левого фланга 29-й армии генерал-лейтенанта И. И. Масленникова (с 12 декабря — генерал-майора В. И. Швецова) перешли в наступление 5 декабря, однако не смогли прорвать оборону пехотных дивизий 9-й армии. Войска 31-й армии генерал-майора В. А. Юшкевича после упорных трёхдневных боёв прорвали вражескую оборону, к исходу 9 декабря продвинулись на 15 км и создали угрозу тылу группировки противника в районе Калинина. Одновременно предпринятое 30-й армией Западного фронта наступление угрожало выходом в тыл немецкой 9-й армии на калининском направлении. В ночь на 16 декабря командование 9-й армии приказало начать отступление из района Калинина. Утром 16 декабря войска 31-й и 29-й армий возобновили наступление. Город был освобождён 16 декабря. В двадцатых числах декабря в стык 22-й и 29-й армий была введена свежая 39-я армия (генерал-лейтенанта И. И. Масленникова). К концу декабря войска Калининского фронта в полосе 39-й армии прорвали оборону противника на всю тактическую глубину. В ходе боёв 2—7 января 1942 года войска фронта на правом крыле вышли на рубеж р. Волги, в центре прорвали новую линию обороны, организованную противником по правому берегу Волги, и охватили Ржев с запада и юго-запада. Клинско-Солнечногорская наступательная операция Замысел операции заключался в том, чтобы ударами 30-й армии с севера и 1-й ударной, 20-й и 16-й армий с востока рассечь основные силы немецких 3-й и 4-й танковых групп в районе Клин, Истра, Солнечногорск и создать благоприятные условия для дальнейшего развития наступления на запад. Начавшие 6 декабря наступление войска 30-й армии (генерал-майор Д. Д. Лелюшенко) прорвали фронт оборонявшихся против них двух моторизованных дивизий противника. К исходу дня 7 декабря они продвинулись на 25 км. 1-я Ударная армия (генерал-лейтенант В. И. Кузнецов) основные усилия сосредоточила на правом фланге и в центре, в районе Яхромы. Наиболее трудным был переход в контрнаступление 20-й (генерал-майор А. А. Власов) и 16-й армий (генерал-лейтенант К. К. Рокоссовский). Только 9 декабря начался отход противостоящих 16-й армии немецких войск в северо-западном и западном направлениях. Основные бои на правом крыле Западного фронта развернулись вокруг Клина. Уже к вечеру 13 декабря клинская группировка противника оказалась в полуокружении. В ночь на 15 декабря части 30-й армии вошли в Клин. После завершения боёв 16 декабря 1941 года 30-я армия была передана в состав Калининского фронта. В это время 16-я и 20-я армии продвигались на запад. На рубеже Истринского водохранилища немецкие войска пытались оказать нашим войскам серьёзное и длительное сопротивление. Вода из водохранилища была спущена, лёд опустился на несколько метров и у западного берега был покрыт слоем воды в 35—40 см. Однако 15 декабря выход двух советских фланговых группировок севернее и южнее водохранилища заставил немецкое командование быстро отступить в западном направлении. Тем самым оборона противника на рубеже Истринского водохранилища была прорвана. 11 декабря в наступление перешла 5-я армия (генерал-лейтенант Л. А. Говоров). Она обеспечила ввод в бой 2-го гвардейского кавалерийского корпуса генерал-майора Л. М. Доватора. В первый же день наступления противник был отброшен от своих позиций на северном берегу Москвы-реки. Заняты районы Колюбакино-Локотня, освобождён ряд населённых пунктов. 20 декабря немецкие войска были выбиты из Волоколамска. В этот же день правофланговые части 1-й ударной армии, развивая преследование противника, вышли к р. Ламе. Попытка 1-й Ударной, 16-й и 20-й армий сходу прорвать оборону противника существенных результатов не дала. Боевые действия на этом рубеже приняли затяжной характер. Нарофоминско-Боровская операция 16 декабря командование Западного фронта поставило задачу на преследование противника всем армиям, входящим в его состав. Однако противник оказывал упорное сопротивление, и советским войскам приходилось буквально «вгрызаться» в немецкую оборону. Тем не менее, 33-я армия (генерал-лейтенант М. Г. Ефремов) 26 декабря освободила Наро-Фоминск, 4 января — Боровск. 43-я армия (генерал-майор К. Д. Голубев) 28 декабря заняла станцию Балабаново и 2 января выбила противника из Малоярославца. Южнее 49-я армия (генерал-лейтенант И. Г. Захаркин) 19 декабря взяла Тарусу и к концу декабря вышла на линию Малоярославец—Калуга. Перемены в немецком командовании Приказ Гитлера о приостановке отступления, переданный командованию группы армий 16 декабря, запрещал отход крупных соединений сухопутной армии на больших пространствах. Группе армий ставилась задача, стянув все резервы, ликвидировать прорывы и удерживать линию обороны. …удерживать фронт до последнего солдата… Командующим, командирам и офицерам, лично воздействуя на войска, сделать все возможное, чтобы заставить их удерживать свои позиции и оказывать фанатически упорное сопротивление противнику, прорвавшемуся на флангах и в тыл. Только подобного рода тактикой можно выиграть время, которое необходимо для переброски подкреплений из Германии и с Западного фронта, о чём я уже отдал приказ. Только когда резервы прибудут на отсечные позиции, можно будет подумать об отходе на эти рубежи… Тяжелые условия боевых действий и стремительность развивающегося советского контрнаступления пугали некоторых высших командующих вермахта. Генерал Готхард Хейнрици писал жене 19 декабря 1941 г.: Вчера, после временами очень тяжелых боев, мы смогли сдержать давившего на нас противника. Хотя это и не меняет общей ситуации, которая всё еще более чем серьезна. Теперь даже верховное командование осознало, что на кону стоит судьба всей кампании. До этого никто не слышал наши предостерегающие окрики. И на верхнем, и на нижнем уровнях было написано достаточно рапортов о состоянии и слабости наших войск. Игнорируя недостаток зимнего обмундирования, неполноценное питание, неудовлетворительное снабжение и недостаточное количество людских сил, верховное командование желало наступать на Москву, а Гудериан на Тулу. Все предосторожности были отринуты. Теперь они заявляют: пожертвуйте собой, чтобы ситуация вновь выправилась. «Стоп-приказ» Гитлера получил противоречивую оценку. Начальник штаба 4-й немецкой армии Г. Блюментрит писалРоковые решения. М.: Военное издательство. 1958: Гитлер верил, что он один сможет избавить свою армию от катастрофы, которая неотвратимо надвигалась под Москвой. И если говорить откровенно, он этого действительно добился. Его фанатичный приказ, обязывавший войска стойко держаться на каждой позиции и в самых неблагоприятных условиях, был, безусловно, правильным. Гитлер инстинктивно понял, что любое отступление по снегам и льду через несколько дней приведёт к распаду всего фронта, и тогда немецкую армию постигла бы та же участь, что и Великую армию Наполеона… В результате отступления от Москвы 19 декабря был отстранён от должности главнокомандующий сухопутными войсками генерал-фельдмаршал В. фон Браухич, командование армией принял на себя лично Гитлер. В тот же день генерал-фельдмаршал Ф. фон Бок был смещён с поста командующего группой армий «Центр», на его место был назначен ранее командовавший 4-й армией генерал-фельдмаршал Г. фон Клюге. Командующим немецкой 4-й армией был назначен генерал горных войск Л. Кюблер. Елецкая наступательная операция Наступление правого фланга Юго-Западного фронта началось 6 декабря ударом группы генерал-майора К. С. Москаленко (из состава 13-й армии) в обход Ельца с севера. 7 декабря в наступление южнее города перешла фронтовая конно-механизированная группа генерал-лейтенанта Ф. Я. Костенко. После упорных боёв встреча двух подвижных групп и завершение окружения частей немецких 45-й и 134-й пехотных дивизий западнее Ельца состоялась 14 декабря. В ночь на 15 декабря командир 134-й пехотной дивизии генерал-лейтенант фон Кохенгаузен застрелился. В течение 15 декабря окружённые части двух немецких дивизий были раздроблены на несколько частей, а 16 декабря — уничтожены. В результате операции советские войска нанесли поражение немецкой 2-й армии и освободили города Елец и Ефремов, а 25 декабря — Ливны. 24 декабря был воссоздан Брянский фронт (командующий — генерал-полковник Я. Т. Черевиченко). Ему были подчинены 3-я и 13-я армии, фронт был усилен свежей 61-й армией. Во второй половине декабря войска Брянского фронта продвинулись на 30-110 км. Однако к концу декабря они были остановлены организованным сопротивлением и контратаками противника и перешли к обороне. Тульская наступательная операция Советское командование планировало силами свежей 10-й армии (генерал-лейтенант Ф. И. Голиков) нанести мощный удар по растянутому флангу 2-й танковой армии противника, где на широком фронте оборонялась немецкая 10-я моторизованная дивизия. Наступление 10-й армии началось 6 декабря, к утру 7 декабря был освобождён Михайлов. 1-й гвардейский кавалерийский корпус генерал-майора П. А. Белова 9 декабря освободил Венев, а к 10 декабря находился на подступах к Сталиногорску. 14 декабря наступление начала 49-я армия. За три дня боёв её войска продвинулись на 10-20 км, освободили город Алексин и захватили плацдармы на левом берегу р. Ока. Не получившая подкреплений 50-я армия И. В. Болдина продвигалась медленнее. Только 17 декабря её войска сумели овладеть Щёкино, но к этому времени противнику уже удалось отвести свои войска в юго-западном направлении. В итоге операции войска противника были отброшены на 130 км к западу. Одновременно были созданы предпосылки для дальнейшего развития операций в направлении Калуги и Сухиничей. Калужская операция В результате контрнаступления под Тулой целостность построения 2-й танковой армии Г. Гудериана была утрачена: основные силы армии отходили в юго-западном направлении на Орёл, в то время как левофланговый 53-й армейский корпус отходил в западном направлении. К вечеру 17 декабря разрыв между ними достиг 30 км. По приказу командующего Западным фронтом Г. К. Жукова в составе 50-й армии была создана подвижная группа под командованием заместителя командующего армией генерал-майора В. С. Попова. Не ввязываясь в бои с противником, группа Попова к исходу 20 декабря скрытно вышла к Калуге с юга. Утром 21 декабря она захватила мост через р. Оку, ворвалась в Калугу и завязала уличные бои с гарнизоном города. Тем временем 1-й гвардейский кавалерийский корпус вышел к Одоеву южнее Калуги. Немецкие части, сражавшиеся на шоссе Калуга—Тула, оказались глубоко охвачены с юга. Воспользовавшись этим, обходной манёвр начали выполнять дивизии 50-й армии. Одновременно левофланговые дивизии 49-й армии нависли над калужской группировкой противника с севера. Противник удерживал Калугу до конца. Только в ночь на 30 декабря немцы были выбиты из города и отошли к Юхнову, а 31 декабря на станцию Калуга 2 пришёл состав с новогодними подарками немецким солдатам. Белёвско-Козельская операция Продолжая наступление, 1-й гвардейский кавалерийский корпус 28 декабря взял Козельск. За несколько дней до этого, 25 декабря, командующий 2-й танковой армией Г. Гудериан был смещён со своего поста и отчислен в резерв. Войска 2-й танковой армии и 2-й полевой армии были объединены в армейскую группу генерала танковых войск Р. Шмидта. 27 декабря наступление на Белёв начала советская 10-я армия. 31 декабря Белёв был освобождён. Стрелковые дивизии 10-й армии направились к Сухиничам. Здесь они столкнулись со свежей немецкой дивизией. Выбить её из Сухиничей не удалось, и она была блокирована в городе к 5 января. Итоги декабрьского контрнаступления Главным результатом предпринятого Красной Армией в декабре 1941 года контрнаступления является ликвидация непосредственной угрозы столице СССР — Москве. Помимо политического значения, Москва являлась крупнейшим узлом всех видов коммуникаций, потеря которого могла отрицательно сказаться на ведении боевых действий и работе промышленности. Важным последствием советского контрнаступления стало временное лишение немецкого командования эффективных инструментов ведения войны — моторизованных корпусов. Продвижение советских войск привело к значительным потерям техники и снижению ударных возможностей немецких войск. Советское командование расценило итоги контрнаступления таким образом, что Красная Армия вырвала у врага инициативу и создала условия для перехода в общее наступление. Ржевско-Вяземская операция Ржевско-Вяземская операция проводилась с 8 января 1942 по 3 марта 1942 год и являясь составной частью стратегического наступления советских войск зимой 1941/1942. Имела целью завершить разгром немецкой группы армий «Центр» (командующий — генерал-фельдмаршал Г. фон Клюге). Несмотря на незавершённость, операция имела важное значение в ходе общего наступления Красной Армии. Советские войска отбросили противника на западном направлении на 100—250 км, завершили освобождение Московской и Тульской областей, освободили многие районы Калининской и Смоленской областей. С 1 января по 30 марта 1942 группа армий «Центр» потеряла более 330 тыс. человек. Потери советских войск в операции, согласно официальным данным, составили 776 889 человек, из них безвозвратные 272 320, или 25,7 % от численности войск, участвовавших в операции (1 059 200)Россия и СССР в войнах XX века: Потери вооружённых сил / Под ред. Г. Ф. Кривошеева.. Итоги Московского сражения В ходе сражения немецкие войска потерпели ощутимое поражение. В результате контрнаступления и общего наступления они были отброшены на 100—250 км. Полностью были освобождены Тульская, Рязанская и Московская области, многие районы Калининской, Смоленской и Орловской областей. В то же время силы вермахта смогли сохранить фронт и Ржевско-Вяземский плацдарм. Советским войскам не удалось разгромить группу армий «Центр». Таким образом, решение вопроса об обладании стратегической инициативой было отложено до летней кампании 1942 года. Вопреки распространённой сегодня точке зрения, многие немецкие военные высоко оценивали боевые качества РККА. ''Через месяц боёв Гальдер записывает окончательный и крайне неприятный для германского командования вывод, сделанный фельдмаршалом Браухичем: «Своеобразие страны и своеобразие характера русских придаёт кампании особую специфику. Первый серьёзный противник» К тому же выводу приходит и командование группы армий «Юг»: «Силы, которые нам противостоят, являются по большей части решительной массой, которая в упорстве ведения войны представляет собой нечто совершенно новое по сравнению с нашими бывшими противниками. Мы вынуждены признать, что Красная Армия является очень серьёзным противником… Русская пехота проявила неслыханное упорство прежде всего в обороне стационарных укреплённых сооружений. Даже в случае падения всех соседних сооружений некоторые ДОТы, призываемые сдаться, держались до последнего человека». Министр пропаганды Геббельс, перед началом вторжения считавший, что «большевизм рухнет как карточный домик», уже 2 июля записывает в дневнике: «На Восточном фронте: боевые действия продолжаются. Усиленное и отчаянное сопротивление противника… У противника много убитых, мало раненых и пленных… В общем, происходят очень тяжёлые бои. О „прогулке“ не может быть и речи. Красный режим мобилизовал народ. К этому прибавляется ещё и баснословное упрямство русских. Наши солдаты еле справляются. Но до сих пор всё идет по плану. Положение не критическое, но серьёзное и требует всех усилий».ВОЕННАЯ ЛИТЕРАТУРА — [Исследования — ''Дюков А. Р. За что сражались советские люди] Генерал Гюнтер Блюментрит: Теперь политическим руководителям Германии важно было понять, что дни блицкрига канули в прошлое. Нам противостояла армия, по своим боевым качествам намного превосходившая все другие армии, с которыми нам когда-либо приходилось встречаться на поле боя. Но следует сказать, что и немецкая армия продемонстрировала высокую моральную стойкость в преодолении всех бедствий и опасностей, обрушившихся на неё.ВОЕННАЯ ЛИТЕРАТУРА — [Военная история — Сборник. Роковые решения] Президиум ВС СССР Указом от 1.05.1944 учредил медаль «За оборону Москвы»: по состоянию на 1 января 1995 года медалью «За оборону Москвы» награждено приблизительно 1 028 600 человекЗа оборону Москвы. Воздушные бомбардировки Москвы Первый массированный немецкий налёт на Москву был предпринят в ночь на 22 июля 1941 года. За первым налётом последовали два, почти таких же мощных. Затем общая численность бомбардировщиков, принимавших участие в ударах по городу, сократилась. Пик налётов на Москву выпал на ноябрь 1941 года — 45 воздушных тревог за месяц. Но бомбёжки не нанесли городу существенного урона. За июль 1941 — январь 1942 года, к столице прорвалось только 229 из 7146 самолётов врага.Осаждённая Москва. Повседневная жизнь столицы осенью 1941 года Интересные факты * Битва за Москву является одной из самых масштабных битв за время войны по количеству участвовавших войск и по понесённым потерям. * Советская 32-я стрелковая Краснознамённая дивизия полковника В. И. Полосухина из состава 5-й армии (командующий генерал-майор Л. А. Говоров), усиленная 4 артиллерийскими полками, танковой бригадой и 3 дивизионами «катюш», оборонялась на легендарном Бородинском поле. Почти шесть дней она отбивала атаки превосходящих сил противника. Бородинское поле враг не захватил. Но дальше оборонять его смысла не имело, так как противник начал обход с флангов советских войск. Л. А. Говоров убедил Г. К. Жукова в необходимости отступить на новый оборонительный рубеж. 21 января 1942 года части 5-й армии вновь вступили на Бородинское поле, изгнав с него немцевМаршал Говоров, Герой Советского Союза. * Советский диверсант Илья Старинов вспоминал, что существовал приказ Сталина № 0428 о сожжении населённых пунктов на оккупированной территории, чтобы превратить Подмосковье в снежную пустыню''И. Г. Старинов.'' Солдат столетия. 2002. Приказ опубликован в книге Русский архив: Великая Отечественная: Приказы народного комиссара обороны СССР 22 июня 1941 г — 1942 г. Т. 13 (2—2). — М.: ТЕРРА, 1997. — 448 с. — ISBN 5-85255-708-0. Враг должен был натыкаться только на стужу и пепелище. Текст приказа разбрасывался в миллионах экземпляров на партизанские районы (там содержался призыв: Гони немца на мороз!). Участницей одной из таких диверсионных групп была погибшая при выполнении этого задания Зоя Космодемьянская, первая женщина, удостоенная звания Герой Советского Союза (посмертно) во время Великой Отечественной войны. * В Могиле Неизвестного Солдата у кремлёвской стены в Александровском саду, созданной в декабре 1966 года к 25-летию победы под Москвой, покоится прах неизвестного воина, перенесённый из братской могилы в Зеленограде. * К моменту начала советского контрнаступления немецкие войска уже терпели поражения во второй мировой войне: в Северной Африке — это Осада Тобрука, а также — операция «Крусейдер», которая ликвидировала угрозу выхода стран Оси к Суэцкому каналу. Практически одновременно с контрнаступлением под Москвой и немного опережая его, были проведены две операции на северном и южном участках советско-германского фронта, которые серьёзно облегчили задачу спасения Москвы — это разгром немецких войск под Тихвином, благодаря которому германские войска не смогли войти в Ленинград и заняли там оборону почти на три года, а также — Ростовская наступательная операция, остановившая наступление вермахта на Кавказ. См. также * Медаль «За оборону Москвы» Память Московские экологи в ходе акции «Посади рощу ста слов», начатой в честь годовщины победы в Великой Отечественной войне, высадили 75 деревьев в столичных парках в память 75-летия Битвы за МосквуВ лесопарках Москвы высадили 75 деревьев в память о Битве за Москву РИА Новости . * Битва за Москву (киноэпопея) Примечания Литература * История Второй мировой войны. том 4. — М.: Воениздат, 1975. * А. В. Исаев. Котлы 41-го: История ВОВ, которую мы не знали. — М.: Эксмо, 2005. — ISBN 5-699-12899-9 * А. В. Исаев. Краткий курс истории ВОВ. Наступление маршала Шапошникова * Мягков М. Ю. Вермахт у ворот Москвы, 1941—1942 * Федор фон Бок. Я стоял у ворот Москвы. Военные дневники 1941—1945 * Л. Н. Лопуховский. Вяземская катастрофа. 2-е изд., переработанное и исправленное. — М.: Яуза, Эксмо, 2008. — 640 с. — ISBN 978-5-699-30305-2 * * Шапошников Б. М. Битва за Москву. Решающее сражение Великой Отечественной, Эксмо, Яуза, 2011. ISBN 978-5-699-52711-3. * Составители: Илизаров С. С., Костина С. В., Битва за Москву. История Московской зоны обороны, АО «Московские учебники», Москва, 2001. ISBN 5-7853-0153-9 * Под редакцией Г. А. Куманева Атлас «Москва 1941—1945», Феория, Москва, 2011. ISBN 978-5-4284-0004-5 * Карасев В. С., Рыбаков С. С. Рогачёвский узел. От обороны к наступлению. Несколько эпизодов битвы за Москву. Ноябрь-Декабрь 1941. Дмитров 2011., — 272 с. Тираж 1000 экз. * *Braithwaite, Rodric. Moscow 1941: A City and Its People at War. London: Profile Books Ltd., 2006 (hardcover, ). * Collection of legislative acts related to State Awards of the USSR (1984), Moscow, ed. Izvestia. * * * * * * * * Heinz Guderian, Воспоминания солдата (Memoirs of a soldier), Smolensk, Rusich, 1999 (Russian translation of ) * Hill, Alexander (2009). "British Lend-Lease Tanks and the Battle of Moscow, November–December 1941--Revisited." Journal of Slavic Military Studies, 22: 574-587. DOI: 10.1080/13518040903355794. * . *Hardesty, Von. Red Phoenix. Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1991. * * * * * * }} * * or * * Reinhardt, Klaus. Moscow: The Turning Point? The Failure of Hitler's Strategy in the Winter of 1941–42. Oxford: Berg Publishers, 1992 (hardback, ). * * * * * * * (English translation ) Ссылки * Отражение ударов противника на Московском направлении на сайте Минобороны России * Контрнаступление советских войск под Москвой * Упреждая «Тайфун» * Оборона Москвы — Грань перелома Отечественной войны: рубежи, подвиги, идеология, карта * 65 лет Московской битвы. Хроника. Боевое соединения сторон. Карты * Московское ополчение * — ЖЖ-сообщество, посвящённое книге издательства «Искусство» 1942 года «Москва: ноябрь 1941» * РАЗГРОМ НЕМЕЦКИХ ВОЙСК ПОД МОСКВОЙ под общей редакцией маршала Б. М. Шапошникова (Московская операция Западного фронта 18 ноября 1941 г. — 31 января 1942 г.) Военное издательство НКО Союза ССР 1943 год * Шапошников Борис Михайлович. Битва за Москву. Московская операция Западного фронта 16 ноября 1941 г. — 31 января 1942 г. М.: АСТ, 2006. 249 с. (только чтение) * Роль железнодорожного транспорта в битве за Москву ;Видео * Кинохроника * Великая Война. 4 Серия. Битва за Москву. StarMedia. Babich-Design * Маршал Георгий Жуков. Интервью писателю К.Симонову (1966) * Категория:Операции в Великой Отечественной войне Категория:Сражения СССР Категория:Сражения Германии Категория:Сражения в России Категория:Сражения в Москве и Московской области Категория:История Московской области Категория:История Тверской области Категория:История Смоленской области Категория:История Калужской области Категория:История Тульской области Категория:1941 год в СССР Категория:Конфликты 1941 года Категория:Конфликты 1942 года